The Life of Alice Uchiha
by japanbuzzy
Summary: Alice Uchiha, the younger sister of Sasuke and Itachi, tells her life about being a raised ninja in the village of the leaf. Holding the one- tailed cat inside of her, she struggles to live her life peacefully in the shinobi world.
1. Chapter 1

The life of Alice Uchiha

Not everyone knows about me. Being the third child of the Uchiha family, im not the important Uchiha out there. I am Sasuke's and Itachi's younger sister. Being two years younger than Sasuke I was my mom's princess. I looked just liked her, according to everyone. I had crystal blue eyes with long straight black hair that turned blue in the sun. My hair reaches to my bottom of my back with my bangs that covers my forehead and shape of my face. Everyone else in my family had onyx colored eyes so of course I was the odd one. I was normally very quiet but I adored my older brothers. Since I'm a jinjuriki Im forced to stay home. But Itachi took me out and we went to watch the birds or the pound and I watched him train. Before Sasuke went to school we used to play at home but now hes never around so I ended up helping my mom with the chores. When my chakra came in, I couldn't handle it because of the One Tail Cat I have inside of me. I destroyed everything around me, which was just my room. When my father noticed he thought differently of me. He saw that I was just as strong as Itachi so he began to be nice to me. I had a pretty good life. But then I noticed everything changed.

It was a normal day and Sasuke just came home from school.

Sasuke do you want to play today?

"Sorry Alice. I need to show father my school report card."

Can I come with you then! I asked desperately. I felt lonely.

"Sure. Come on"

Sasuke and I then walked to the family meeting room to greet father for our meeting. Sasuke gave Father his perfect report card and we silently waited for him to say something. I glanced at Sasuke and noticed he was impatient for Father to answer. Father then glanced up and looked at Sasuke straight in the eye.

"with grades like these, you will be like your older brother in no time"

Sasuke then slumped his sholders and looked down. Father then got up and walked out of the room and went towards the living room. I looked at Sasuke and felt bad for him. I knew he wanted Father to notice him. Father has been giving all the attention to Itachi so its been hard on both me and Sasuke. I got up and gave Sasuke a small hug.

Good job Sasu-chan!

I tried giving him my six year old charm. But I knew It wouldn't be enough to cheer him up. I felt him hug me back. At least we had this one peaceful moment. I let go of Sasuke and turned around to find Itachi staring at us. He made a come here notion and I grabbed Sasuke's hand and followed Itachi. We sat down in the back porch and watched the sunset. Big brother kept saying all these things but I wasn't paying attention. Im only six after all. Big Brother looked at me and Sasuke right into the eye and told us he will always be there for us. I gave him my little kid smile. I loved my Big Brother. I heard a strange noise coming from the front door. Then some men started screaming for my big brother. Sasuke looked at Itachi and then notioned me to go to my room. Of course I followed directions but as I walked passed the front porch the men outside looked very mad.

Its been a few weeks since we got the visitors and Sasuke, Father and I were eating breakfast on the kitchen table. We were all sipping on Matcha tea and I was watching the birds outside.

"Alice do you want to help with the dishes?"

Okay Mommy!

I ran towards my mom and grabbed the dishes to dry since I couldn't properly wash the dishes. I heard Sasuke talk to Father about Big Brother. Its strange because Sasuke never talks to Father about Big Brother.

" Is Itachi okay " Sasuke said

I turned around to see what Sasuke said. Mom did the same thing. Father said some strange things but I didn't care. I continued my job of cleaning dishes. Mommy gave Sasuke his lunch and I went with Sasuke to see him out. Hes going to school like everyday.

Bye Sasuke! Have a nice day! I yelled out to him

Sasuke turns around and smiles and continues to walk to school. I looked at Sasuke as he walked away. I smiled and went back outside.

Later into the day I finished all my chores with mommy. It was getting late outside and Sasuke still isn't home. Neither was Big Brother. I heard a distant noise outside and mommy came to me and grabbed my hand.

"Alice, don't be alarmed but go inside to the basement and stay there." Mommy said

I got really alarmed. I didn't want to leave my mother's side.

Mommy I don't want to go without you. I stubbornly said

The noise outside got louder and she pushed me away and ran to the meeting room. Im scared. I walked towards the meeting room and I felt a slash on my left eye going down to the right side of my body. I fell down and I felt my body hit the floor. My vision got blurry and I saw Big Brother with is sword stained with my blood. Everything suddenly went black and I couldn't feel a thing.

I woke up with blinding lights in my face. It smelled like sanitizer and sick people. My Left eye was bandaged and I could only see out of my right eye. I got out of bed and walked around. I sensed Sasuke near by and I went towards his Soul trail. He was laying down in his bed with his eye closed. I went to the side of his bed and poked his side. He stirred a little bit and opened his eyes. He turned towards me and blinked. I must look terrible because Im sad. He pats me on the head and gets up. He grabs my hand and looks at me.

"Its just you and Me Alice" he said

I knew the worst just happened. Big Brother killed everyone. Sasuke pulls me towards him and we both walked down the hallway so we can go outside. I cant believe Mom and Father are gone. I am so sad. We walked to our home and saw all the crime scenes. Aunties and Uncles house gone, Grandma and Pappas house gone, and our house.. gone. I feel my tears with the newly rain. Why. Why are they gone.

This day goes in a blur but Sasuke and I ended up in a lake sitting at the deck just watching the water. Minutes to hours go by. Just me and Sasuke. I felt a presence of a little boy nearby. I glanced back to find a yellow haired boy around Sasukes age starring at us. He had spikey hair with blue eyes and wearing a pain tshirt and funny looking pants. I gave him one of my small smiles and he smiled back. I knew I wanted to be friends with him.

"Alice" Sasuke called me

I turned around and gave him a look and held his hand. I sensed the boy going away and I felt sad.

A little bit later Sasuke went out to get us food. I walked around the village and found myself in a playground. I swinged back and forth on the swing set just thinking about my mommy. Lately people have been giving me dirty looks. They wouldn't even let me play with their cats. Even some parents took their children away from me. They called me a monster and ran away. Im a monster and everyone hated me. I hated myself to. I suddenly felt a weight on the other swing and I turned around. It's the boy from earlier. I stopped swinging and stared at him at the eye. He starred back and we just looked at each other.

He started laughing and I laughed too.

"Why are you playing alone" He asked

I don't know. I have no one to play with.

Which was true. No one wanted to play with me.

" I will play with you. Come on whoever swings the highest wins"

I smiled very big and started swinging. I went as High as I could go, which wasn't very high, and he defeated me in a landslide.

"Hey you won! Congrats! Clearly he won. But it was nice that he let me win

Yay! I responded shyly

He looked at me slowly and smiled

"Im Naruto Uzumaki!" He declared

'Na—ru—to?' The mysteries by name

Im Alice I responded.

He started smiling too. I noticed it was sun down and I realized that Sasuke is waiting for me.

I have to go. Lets play tomorrow here! I told him

He nodded and waved me bye as I left. Since then, we played together every day until he turned 12 and I turned 10.


	2. Chapter 2

It is the time of Autumn when Sasuke had to take his Genin test. It is the worst fear of Sasuke and I. If he passes this test, he would be sent out on missions and training.. meaning we will be separated. So Sasuke had a plan. He has been training me since I started school 2 years ago and I will be taking that test with him. In agreement with the third hokage and the teachers, if I pass, I can be in Sasuke's team and we can continue to be together since he is the only family I have left. The worst part of it is that I can't be Alice Uchiha. It can be super dangerous for me if people knew who I am since I am a jinjuriki. So the teachers call me Kya as a nickname and refuses to mention my last name. So no one knows Im Sasuke's sister, and we will keep it like that. I woke up early on the test day and Sasuke and I were having breakfast together in our small apartment complex we got from the government.

"Alice, you know how important this is. We have been training super hard for this day. You cannot fail or else we will be separated" Sasuke told me

-I know big brother I know. I will succeed and do my best- I gave him my small smile.

He nods and continues to eat his rice. Im not that nervous. I feel safe and confident in my powers. We got up and started walking towards the academy. Sasuke walked ahead so no one would know we were together. We were standing in line in our turn for the exam. Sasuke is three people ahead of me and the people behind me are glaring at me. I must stand out because I was smaller than everyone else. My long beautiful hair is tied skillfully to my head. In order for people not to recognize me, We made an allusion of my hair to look short, so now my ends reach just past my shoulders.

"Kya!" I looked up. The test consultant calls me in to the exam. I walked in, and my teacher was there looking at me. I nodded in respect to the sensei

"Kya. In order to become an Genin and become a Shinobi, you must make a duplicate of me." The head sensei told me.

I looked up to him. 'Really' I thought. I put my hand signs and summoned my jetsu and a duplicate was made. I released after two minutes and they handed me my headband.

"Congratulations" they told me

I could only stare at the Headband. I felt tears in my eyes. I held them in but my heart is broken. 'I don't want to fight. I just want to stay with my brother…"

I left the building and walked home. My brother approached me and gave me a hug. "That's my baby sister" He said and then walked to inside to his room. I could only watch him go but I couldn't smile.

The next day we went back to the academy and separated as we went to our separated classes. As I entered mine, my sensei was waiting for me by her desk.

"Kya, you graduated now. Lets take you to your new classroom" she said with a smile.

I nodded and followed her to Sasukes classroom and as we left I could hear the gasp of my fellow classmates. As we walked down the hallway I could faintly hear the craziness of the graduates. We entered the door and I felt everyone's eyes just land on me. The head sensei from the test was here and It shocked me. I didn't know he was Sasuke's teacher. My sensei left and I was left standing in front of the room.

"Everyone. This is Kya from class 2. She is 10 years old and just graduated like you guys. So please be nice to her" Iruka Sensei said.

Everyone just continued to stare. I must be a freak since I am only 10. I look around and Sasuke was looking out a window. A boy with yellow hair is sitting near him and I recognized him instantly. Naruto! I started to freak out. I haven't seen him since a few months ago. I hope he doesn't recognize me. Iruka told me to sit next to Sasuke and I walked slowly to his desk

"Can I sit here?" I asked him

He nodded and I sat down. Every girl is just staring at me. The sensei started telling us our groups and I already knew Sasuke was in mine.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kya. You are group 7" Sensei told us

I just looked around and Sakura seems nice, but I can tell she liked my brother. This will be fun.

After class it was lunch time and I just sat in my new seat as everyone invited each other for lunch. I felt a presence near me and I looked up. Sasuke was looking down at me.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" He asked

I could hear all the girls gasping with surprise. Jeez Sasuke is sure popular.

-Sure. Lets go- I responded

All the girls started complaining and gossiping about me. They must think we are dating, but its funny to have this one inside joke of us being siblings. Its going to be fun messing with their heads hehe.

- Editors note 3-

I hope you guys are enjoying this little series! I know the grammar and spelling sucks, but I haven't had time to go back and fix it but I will fix it soon! Let me know if you like the story so far!

-Mikucatmaster


	3. Chapter 3

The newly formed Team 7 waited in the classroom for our new sensei to arrive. Naruto kept pacing around the room irritating Sakura while Sasuke was looking out the window. I was just doodling on the chalkboard minding my own business. To be honest, I just wanted to go home

"Where is he!" Naruto screamed

Sakura tried calming Naruto down as Sasuke ignored the whole ideal. Naruto then grabbed the chalkboard eraser and stuffed it between the door fringe. We all knew that trick is stupid and old but oh well. Sakura was complaining to Naruto as I heard footsteps approaching. Since my hearing is 5x faster, no one knew until our sensei put his hand on the door. I saw the eraser fall into his head and hid my smirk. 'Oh Naruto. Always playing tricks' The sensei just looked at us and called us babies. I could tell that upsetting Sasuke.

We all walked to main square and sat down. I sat next to Sakura and Naruto and Sasuke sat next to Naruto.

"Im Kakashi and im your new sensei. Introduce yourself. You in the black shirt" Sensei said.

I calmed myself down a bit and determined myself.

-My name is Kya. I am 10 years old. I like colors and music. I dislike unpeacefulness. I dream to become just like my mother-

I saw Sasuke glance at me and Naruto Smirked at me.

"Very good Kya. Next blonde hair"

"MY NAME IS NARUTO! I LIKE RAMEN. I DISLIKE WAITING FOR RAMEN AND MY DREAM IS TO BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE" he exclaimed.

I tried to hide my smile. He is just like when we were little. So full of energy and smiles.

I didn't pay any attention to Sakura and Sasuke because a shadow caught my attention about 4 meters away. I knew they were watching me. Making sure I wasn't attacking anyone or having a break down. It's the norm. Kakashi then said to meet up tomorrow for our first assignment very early in the morning. I minded. Im more of a night person. As I got up, I felt Naruto's presence next to me.

"Kya, do you want to have lunch with me" he asked with a big smile on his face

I smiled back

-Sure-

I glanced at Sasuke and walked with Naruto to a ramen shop in town. He got four bowls while I had a small half.

"Kya how long you known Sasuke" he asked me

-Um, the first day I came into the classroom. He was being very nice to me because he knew I was left out- I shrugged I hated lying

"Oh cool! So are you excited to be a ninja?"

-Not really.. I mean it will be fun training and everything but I am not excited for the fighting- I responded honestly

"It will be okay! You have me to fight for you!" He smiled at me

I smiled back. I knew the new me and him will be great friends

-Only if you buy my desert on the way back- I teased him

We both started laughing and finished our lunch with lots of jokes and talking. Today wasn't so bad after all.

I got home and Sasuke was waiting for me. He made me a snack. Rice and Fruit because he knows how much I hate eating junk food. I thank him for the food and watched him go to his room.

'Big brother..'

The next morning we were all up and ready for our first training assignment. Kakashi was late and I slightly napped on the bridge. Boy I hate mornings. I heard Kakashi and I sat up. He showed us three silver bells. He told us whoever got the bells will be a ninja. Who ever doesn't, is a genin forever. I could feel everyone get tense. But in his mind, I knew he was testing us on teamwork. I could read thoughts and emotions in people. My jinjuriki allows me to do so.

The moment we got released for the test, I ran to a nearby tree and waited. I closed my eyes and waited to hear the music the wind makes. I open my eyes and walked silently with the wind. I was basically a shadow against the wind and I was five feet away from the bells. I hastily went for them and I felt the bells against my hand. I pulled and the bell was in my hand away from Kakashi. I could see his eyes widen as he sees what just had happened. I looked right up to him and smile

-I win- I said softly

It has only been 10 minutes since we started and I was the only one who got a bell

In noon we were allowed to eat lunch. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting as Naruto was tied up. I was next to Naruto and Kakashi yelled at them for not getting a bell. Naruto wasn't allowed to eat lunch and we were allowed to feed him. I read his mind and I automatically knew the trick. As soon as he left they started eating and Naruto's stomach growled. I opened my bento box and gave some of my food to Naruto

-Here. You cant get the bells if your weak.-

Everyone looks at me shocked but I didn't care 'Please just trust me.' I thought to myself

Soon Sasuke and Sakura followed my lead and Kakashi came and Congratulated us for teamwork

We are now an official ninja team and I am one step closer to making my brother happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a few weeks since our first training exercise. Everyday, in the morning, we go out and practice throwing weapons, and then later we go out to do small tasks that the Hokage gave us. After practice Sasuke and I would train some more until my feet starts to hurt and we head on home. Even after our first real mission, I was getting sick and tired of it all. We waited in the bridge like we do every morning for Kakashi. He was late like usual and he appeared one hour late.

"I have some news for you all" Kakashi Sensei said

We all paid attention to what he was going to say

"You all have been training very hard so I believe its time for you guys to do the chunin exam"

I paid a little more attention to what he said. I know Itachi did his chunin exam when he was ten years old. That's my age. I looked at my team mates and they all look very excited. Kakashi gave us the papers and left. The exam is tomorrow and Im super nervous

While I was walking home I bumped into Kakashi.

-Im so sorry Sensei! I should of watched my step- I tried not to say it so excitedly

"Its alright I wanted to see you anyways"

'See me?' I thought

-Yes Sensei-

"In the chunin exam, if you pass to round 3, your name is going to be told"

-My name?- I automatically knew what that ment. Everyone is going to know im Sasuke's little sister.

"I already spoke to Sasuke and he said its fine to do that. But don't let down your hair or show your real eye color. If someone recognizes you by your looks then you would be in great trouble. A name is a name and if anything we will protect you" He told me

I could only nod. Im excited because I loved my name and for once I kinda sorta don't have to hide who I am. I bowed to Kakashi and went home half skipping.

The next morning we reported to the exam location. We entered a huge room with lots of seats. I kept looking at them, since I always just wanted to be a normal girl who went to school and stuff like that. A really terrifying looking guy told us where to sit. I sat next to some weird people. I could feel them staring at me the entire time. I took a large breath and looked outside. The exam had just started and I could hear people start writing on their test. I heard some really funny minds and I heard Naruto freaking out because he didn't know a single answer. Then I caught a guy about fifteen feet in front of me yelling out the answers in his mind. I wrote all of them down and I was soon finish with the exam. I decided to daydream and soon enough I realized that the exam was over and we all passed.

In the next round, we had to do a survival of the fittest type of thing where we had to get a matching scroll in less than three days and return to the main camp. We all left and went to our groups.

I was looking around to the leftover candidates for the exam and sighed. I felt someone's hands on my soldiers and I turned around to find my older brother looking at me.

-Yes Sasuke?- I asked him

"Listen, you don't have to fight. Just stay back and let us do all the fighting." He responded

Automatically I knew what he ment. _Don't let anyone know you're a jinjuriki. _Both me and Sasuke knew that if I showed my real potential I would be in grave danger. I nodded to him and turned away. I cant wait for this to be over

The exam starts and we ran towards whatever direction. We decided to walk past a cave and stay there while we hunt for some people. As a precaution I decided to stay inside of the cave and hide in the shadows. I stayed quiet and waited for a chance for me to escape if I needed to. Sasuke in his mind told me that they were heading out to a fight and for me to wait there. I agreed silently and waited and waited and waited for what it seems like days. Finally after a long time I heard Sakura coming back screaming for me. I ran outside to find Sasuke severely injured and Naruto unconscious. I looked over their wounds.

-Its not fatal but it looks like they are knocked out for a while- I told Sakura. She just looks at me and nods.

I made a small smile at her and I heard a noise in the background. I gave Sakura a look and ran back into the Shadows. I heard some fighting and screaming and I covered my ears and my eyes so I don't have to be in the reality where we are. After a while I came out and everyone seems to be awake. I looked at Sasuke and tried to hold back my tears. I smiled and decided to walk towards the finishing line. We were done and we had got our two scrolls

Returning to the main base, we opened up the scrolls and we had passed the next phase of the exam. We were waiting around the main hall area with everyone else who had passed. There was still a lot of us and we waited for further instructions. I saw Kakashi sensei and he gave me a nod. I knew it was time that my identity will be revealed, but my appearance will not change and my long beautiful hair was still in hiding.

They announced that we will go one on one fighting at random. We looked at the screen to see who

goes first in the pvp battle.

_Alice Uchiha_

_Vs._

_Shikawa Ochi_

I looked at my name. The name I haven't seen in a few years. I smiled as I heard gasps in the audience

Around me. "Sasuke has a sister? Who is Alice? Where is she?" I even see Naruto and Sakura looking

Around.

"Alice and Shikawa please step forward"

I stepped forward as proudly as I can and watched all the eyes fall on me.

Yes I am Alice Uchiha. Little sister of the great Sasuke Uchiha. And I am the strongest ninja in the world.

-Editors note-

Im soooo sorry I haven't posted in a while . School has been so busy for me but I haven't had time to

Write. Let me know if you like the story soo far!


	5. Chapter 5

Im getting ready for my first fight in my life trying to ignore everyone around me who is staring at me intently due to the fact that Im Alice Uchiha. I glance at Kakashi and he nods at me and I wait for my match to start. As everyone moves away from me and my opponent Sasuke silently gives me a Good Luck in our connected minds. All I am thinking about is not hurting my opponent in any way.

"Match Begin"

I hear the call and I see my opponent running towards me with a weapon in his mouth. I silently watch his steps. He jumps and he was just about to throw it when I used my telekinetic mind to stop time. As everything froze around me I looked at the weapons projected path and I moved out of the way. I unpaused time and watched the knife move away from me. I hear gasps in the audience and the confused look on his face made me want to giggle. He tried again and again but every single time I used the same technique. He began to look frustrated and I decided it was time to end it. As he forms his chakra around him I used my sixth sense to cause a buildup in his hand and soon enough his chakra explodes and he is on the floor barely out of breath. The announcer goes up to the guy and checks him out.

"This person can no longer continue. Alice Uchiha wins and goes onto the next round"

Everyone is talking silently to their neighbor about a match that didn't require me moving. But this is not my true power. I saw Sasuke come up to me and gave me a nudge on the head

"That's my baby sister" and he smiles

I smiled back at him. At least I have his connection in my life. I noticed Kakashi motioned me to come with him to the room in the back. It must be time to reseal my jinjuriki like I do every few months. I walked towards him and I could feel everyone's eyes on my back as I walk away from the arena.

A few days later, I am watching Sasuke train with Kakashi in a field away from the village. Sasuke had moved on from the match and will compete with me in the Chunin battle. Naruto also had won but Sakura hasn't, making me the Village's only girl competing. I watch Sasuke train really hard as I remembered the past in my head. I realized Sasuke was done and told me to go home without him. I nodded okay and started walking home.

As I walked through the village I noticed parents were moving their children away from me and people snickering about me as I walk by. I didn't show anything that I knew, but deep down It hurts. It hurts a lot.

A few weeks passed and Naruto has just gotten home from his training with Jiraya sensei. He specialized on jinjuriki's and their powers and we had just gotten a new Hokage for the one who had just passed. I haven't met her yet, and as I have a meeting today with her, I grow quiet anxious. Not everyone is friendly with jinjurkis but I heard from Naruto that she is actually very understanding. I walk up to the meeting place and watch some elite ninjas walk by. They nod as the notice me and continue to do what they were doing. I stopped at the door and knocked.

"Come in Alice" I heard her say

I walked into the room with a blonde lady with a brunette with a pig sitting on the desk

-Excuse me for coming- I commended. Im usually very polite. I was raised in royalty after all

"Ah Alice Uchiha. Nice to meet you. I am Lady Tsunade" She told me

I nodded in respect. I don't know what to say with her

"You are Sasuke's little sister correct?"

-Yes I am-

She smiles sweetly at me

"If anyone is giving you a hard time or if you are in trouble please come see me anything"

I was shocked in her response as no one has ever told me this before

"Alright. I will." I told her back and walked back into the hallway.

_Is my time changing here in the village?_

I later find out that Sasuke was emitted to the hospital due to an injury, but I wasn't quiet worried since ninjas were usually getting hurt. I was swinging on the swing set just minding my own business when I saw Jiraya coming my way. I looked at him straight in the eye has he approached the swing set.

"Can I sit here" He asked me.

I gave him a small nod wondering what he wants with me.

"So you are the famous Alice Uchiha huh" He questioned me

-I guess so- I responded nonchalantly

" What are you"

I turned to him at that question. It was a very odd question

-What do you mean?- His question scared me

"I know you are a jinjuriki and you are just like Naruto"

I just stared at him. I just didn't know what to say.

"You are the one- tailed cat aren't you" he demanded

I just kept on staring. I was feeling really uncomfortable as this Is the first time someone questioned me

-Why do you care- I challenged

"Because you need to be protected. You are the strongest ninja in the world after all" He stated.

Now that made me really confused. I cant be the strongest ninja in the world. There has to be someone stronger then a little 12 year old girl.

"Im just telling you to be careful. There are some dangerous people out there" He told me.

He then got up and walked away and I just sat there confused as he walked away


End file.
